Statues
by theDoomKitty
Summary: Detective Ace is investigating the latest story where statues and people are vanishing off the streets. ( still trying to get it to work :P )
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my appartment, thinking of all the things I could be doing, when my doorbell ring. I stood up and opened the door. Nothing was there but a letter. I closed the door and opened the letter.'Meet me at the cenitary as soon as possible, There isn't much time. I'll explain once your here. Signed The Devil'

I smiled at the thought of finally having something to do. I quickly left my appertment and got in my car. The Devil is a tough guy, if something scared him, I kind of wanted to shake it's hand. When I got I saw lots of statues, some were out of place. I walked up to the one covering it's face. It was an odd looking statue, most staues don't cover their face.  
"Detective Ace" said a voice from behide me. I spun around to find The Devil stare at me. "Hello Devil. I got your note."  
"Oh yes that.." He said while staring at the statue behide me. "What are you looking at?" I asked looking in the same direction. "It's only a statue. It can't move." "Your right, Ace, they can't... while your looking." I backed away from the statue. "Ace the statues are talking people and I need you to find-" He was cut off when he suddenly disappeared and the statue, no longer covering its face, was pointing at where The Devil was once standing.

Not wasting any time I ran, faster then I thought I ever could, I ran out of the cenitary and a few more blocks before stoping. I felt like my lungs were on fire. Still catching my breath I looked around the corner. I didn't see the statue or The Devil. "Are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost!" Said a voice from behide me. I turned around to see a man with a bow tie a a blue police box close by that wasn't there before. "S-Sorry I'm looking for someone" I studdered.  
"Who might that be?" He asked me. I didn't think he would belive me but I told him that a statue took the man before he could tell me. "Oh..." he said looking a bit conserned. "Well I need you to take me to where he disappeared" "Why?" I asked "And who are you?"  
"I'm The Doctor"  
"Doctor What?"  
"Just The Doctor"  
"Oh"  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Ace"  
"Ok Ace lead the way" 


	2. Chapter 2:

When got there the statues were gone."Where'd the statues go?"I asked walking into the cemitary."There gone!" "Ace we need to go" The Doctor said with a look of panic on his face. "Why?" I asked "Because those statues haven't gone, they've moved"  
I followed him back to the blue box when something grabs my coat. I looked over my sholder to see the statue was grabing it. I screamed and The Doctor turned around and ran over to me "Take off you coat and run into the box" He said "That box isn't going to stop it!" I screamed "Trust me and do it!" He said rasing his voice a little. I took of my coat and ran into the box with The Doctor following me. I ran in and was frozen in awe. "This box is... smaller on the outside..." I said with my mouth wide open. The Doctor was in the center of this room pressing buttens on pulling lever. Then the room started shaking. I grab the railing beside me. The Doctor opened the doors and walked out. "Wait! But The statue is out there!" I said steping out of the box "We've moved!" I said "Yes it can move why do you think I was pressing all those buttens?" The Doctor said

We were walking along the beach, it was quiet, just the sound of the waves. "Thats it!" Said The Doctor "What's it!?" I asked "A paradox!"  
"A what?"  
"A paradox'  
"What good is a paradox?"  
"A paradox is poison to Weeping Angels"  
"Weeping Angels?"  
"The Statues"  
"Oh"

"But how to we create a paradox without a time machine" I asked The Doctor. "The TARDIS is a time machine" "The blue box is the TARDIS. Time And Reletive Dimention In Space" He said opening the doors to the TARDIS. It took us a while but we finally figured out a way to make a paradox. "Do you think it will work?" I asked "Only one way to find out!" He said starting to push the buttens again. 


End file.
